1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyejoint made from a steel plate by press working, which is used in various machines such as cars, specifically, which is attached to a frame after being connected to the end of a pipe of comparatively small diameter (no greater than about 20 mm) that is used as a supply path of oil, air, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional eyejoint is made from a steel plate by press working into such a shape as shown in FIG. 22 (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 35-3402). Specifically, two halves 11 and 11' are brought into abutment contact with each other at their opening edges 12 and 12', and the abutting edges are welded together along a weld line 13.
In the foregoing prior art, since welding is performed while keeping the opening edges 12 and 12' in abutment contact with each other, tacking is required beforehand (this step is troublesome), a solder runs over during welding (this results in imperfect welding), and an insufficient strength of welding causes leakage at the welded portion 13 under vibration conditions.